


only know you love her when you let her go.

by FangirlingIsMySport215



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief, I'm so sorry, Love, Ouch, Pain, Please Forgive me, Spoilers, it makes me sad that this fandom is about to die, letting go, peaceful ending, this hurt to write, we didn't get our endgame, we're all grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport215/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport215
Summary: Luisa goes to the spot where Rose's ashes were scattered. She gives her own small goodbye, and says some things that she never got to say in person. OUCH





	only know you love her when you let her go.

The first leaf of autumn solemnly drifted it’s way to the ground, by way of the soft Illinois air. A cool, peaceful day, after the harsh summer. 

Luisa Alver slowly made her way through the overgrown wood, feet dampening with the feeling of the morning dew. She was careful not to ruin her floral dress, however, at this point, there was no use.  
She approached the tall, outspoken willow tree, in the center of the clearing. 

“Hi, Rose.”

The tall, intimidating, beautiful tree, completely equivalent to the woman whose life lay scattered across. 

Luisa took a deep breath, and kneeled in front, her knees scraping against the roots. She sighed again, and clasped her calloused hands together.

“Jane and Rafael are getting married today.” She smiled fondly. “I know you would’ve hated that.”

She ran her hand up and down the rough bark of the tree, and listened to the breeze exhale.

“How do you like Illinois? I know it’s different, but at least it isn’t Miami.” She let out a chuckle, that was more of a huff than a laugh. “You always hated Miami, didn’t you? The sun was too harsh on your skin, wasn’t it?” 

At any other point in time, Luisa would have felt crazy for talking to a dead woman. Talking to someone who wasn’t there. Although, today, she couldn’t have felt more sane.

“I’m sorry it had to be like that. I wish I didn’t have to do it,” she shuddered. “...but I couldn’t let you hurt any more people.” 

She felt tears start to sting the corners of her eyes, and choked back a small sob.

“I know. Deep down, I know that...you weren’t a bad person, Rose. Y-you did some really screwed up things, and you were brought up in a really screwed up way. And I can’t blame you for that.”

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, as she listened to the nearby river peacefully and chaotically confront the winds. 

“Maybe, if the circumstances were different, and the timing was right, we could have been happy together. But you and I both know that it wasn’t right. Nothing was right.” 

Luisa ran a hand through her straight, sleek brown hair. She sat there and wished. She didn’t know what she was wishing for, because everything had concluded.  
“You know, I really wish I could hate you. I wish I could have a reason to want you out of my life. I really wish that it didn’t hurt that you’re gone.”

Tears streamed down the face of the brunette beauty. She just sat there, letting herself go, until completion.

“But I don’t hate you. I love you. As screwed up, and hurtful as it is, I love you. I always will. Never…..never doubt that.”

And with that, Luisa Alver placed a single-thorned Rose in front of the tree that meant nothing significant to the woman that she had lost. There was nothing significant about any of it. This place meant nothing to her. This tree meant nothing to her. The only thing that mattered to her was the brown-eyed, free-spirited, good-hearted woman that somehow came into her life at the wrong time. 

Luisa let go of the guilt, and the anger, and the pain. She was soon left with only remembrance and love for the redheaded, multi-faced stranger that made her feel like a hurricane and a burst of fireworks, all at the same time.

“Goodbye, Rose. For real this time.”

Luisa never came back to the spot where she was spread. No one ever had. The seasons shifted miraculously and chillily, and soon it was all a distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This hurt so bad to write, but I needed a good conclusive scene for Luisa, because something tells me that we won't get one in the finale. Rose was a huge part of my life and it really hurt when we had to let go of her, but there really was no other way for it to have been done. Please tell me what you think in the comments, or gush about roisa and our beloved sin rostro:(


End file.
